


For My Advantage

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Steve, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Jonathan, Unexpected Kink, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 10 Hair-pulling + Day 4 Mirror SexChapter 2- Requested Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah!” Steve let out a surprised moan when Jonathan’s fingers caught in his hair, tugging at his scalp.

“Steve are you okay?” Jonathan asked worry evident in his voice as he removed his fingers from Steve’s hair to cup his boyfriends face.

“I’m okay. Seriously I’m okay. That was just unexpected…” Steve blushed as he squirmed a bit from where he was straddling the taller teens lap.

“Unexpected?” Jonathan raised an eyebrow before a smile crossed his face when it clicked into place. He tangled his fingers in the others long locks and tugged just enough. Steve let out a moan, cheeks flushing and hips jerking against Jonathan’s.

“Jonathan, oh fuck,” Steve whined, eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock throb in the confines of his right jeans.

“God look at you.” Jonathan wet his lips as he used his hand in Steve’s hair to tip his head back, exposing his neck.

“You like it when I pull your hair baby?” Jonathan murmured as he leaned forward to bite and worry at the taunt skin of Steve’s neck.

“Y-Yeah, oh fuck Jonathan.” Steve gripped the other's shoulders tightly.

“I should have known really.” Jonathon hummed as he pulled back to inspect the hickey that was blooming on Steve’s skin.

“Didn’t want you to know.” Steve panted as he looked down at Jonathan. His cheeks were flushed and eyes dark, Steve swallowed down a whimper at the sight of Jonathan looking at him like that.

“I won’t abuse the knowledge baby but I will use it to my advantage.” Jonathan tugged at the soft locks again earning another whine from his boyfriends plush lips.

“I know,” Steve breathed out as he leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own as he ran his hands over Jonathan’s belt, both teens having ditched their shirts a while back.

“Want you Jonathan, fuck I need you.” Steve panted out when their kiss broke as he worked the belt open.

“Tell me where you need me, baby.” Jonathan pushed his own arousal up so their clothes cocks could rub together, both teens moaning at the friction.

“Inside of me, don’t fucking make me wait, Jon.” Steve glared, cheeks burning and need burning in his veins.

“Whatever you want baby.” Jonathan kissed Steve cheek before using his hold in Steve’s hair to tug him off of his lap.

Steve moaned helplessly at the sensations of his hair being pulled as Jonathan manhandled him onto his hands and knees. Steve peered up and blushed when he caught their reflection in the mirror above the dresser in his room. They both looked wild and lost in their lust as Jonathan worked off his own jeans before yanking Steve’s down so they were tight across his parted thighs.

“Just condom and lube, I took a shower before you came over,” Steve instructed his boyfriend as he watched the lanky teen over his shoulder.

“Always so eager for me baby.” Jonathan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder as he rolled a condom over his erection and slathered himself with lube.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Steve’s cock was bobbing in the air of his room and he felt strangely empty.

“Language baby.” Jonathan tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugging his head back so his back arched just as he pushed into his boyfriends readied hole.

“Ahh!” Steve cried out in pure pleasure as he was filled completely in a way that made his head spin and cock drop pre-con steadily.

“So tight baby,” Jonathan panted as his back hunched forward as he did his best to remain still in the hot tight grip that was Steve’s body. Jonathan dragged his fingertips across Steve’s scalp and got a keen and whole body shudder in return.

“John, oh fuck. You can move, please move.” Steve panted as he made eye contact with Jonathan in the mirror. They both looked wrecked, bodies shining with sweat as their bodies were joined together, lewdness was added when Steve’s angry ignored cock was obvious between his thighs and just above his jeans and underwear.

“If you want something baby, you can always do it yourself.” Jonathan teased as he slowly rotated his hips making them both groan. Steve gripped the sheets of his bed and tipped himself forward before rocking himself back, taking Jonathan’s cock back into himself.

“You’re beautiful,” Jonathan said sounded like he was in awe as he took turns with watching Steve fuck himself back onto his cock and watching Steve’s face in the mirror as he moved. Red lips parted as Steve gasped for breath and eyelids fluttered every so often.

“Jonathan please, oh hell.” Steve hung his head before he gasped when Jonathan yanked his head back up and snapped his hips forward, forcing himself deeper into his boyfriend.

“Keep watching us baby,” Jonathan leaned down to whisper huskily into Steve’s ear before biting at the lobe.

“John please, please touch me,” Steve begged as he moved faster, seeing stars behind his eyelids as Jonathan’s cock hit against his prostate.

“No, you can come like this. My cock in your ass and my hand in your hair.” Jonathan decided as he watched as his boyfriend's perfectly shaped ass bounced and jiggled as Steve rocked back against him with need.

“Fuck oh fuck.” Steve moaned as his head was pulled back with a hard yank on his hair and Jonathan’s cock slammed into him harder than before and Steve let out something like a scream.

Steve’s vision whited out as his orgasm washed over him stronger than before as cum exploded from his cock completely untouched. He vaguely felt Jonathan’s teeth and mouth found his neck as Jonathan rapidly fucked into Steve tight clenching hole as he reached his own climax.

Steve came back to his full senses to the reflection of him up on his knees and pressed flush against Jonathan’s chest. His boyfriend’s arm was slung across his chest and one around his waist. Jonathan had one hand splayed over his heart and Jonathan’s chin hooked over his shoulder as he watched Steve intently.

“Hi,” Steve’s voice was horses and he noticed both of them were back in their boxers and cleaned up from their climaxes.

“Hey baby, how do you feel?” Jonathan asked, voice soft in his ear and thumbs making small circles on Steve’s skin in a soothing motion.

“Exhausted, you really can wear me out, Byers,” Steve said with a smirk, getting a huff in reply before a kiss to his cheek.

“Let’s get some sleep then baby,” Jonathan suggested and when Steve hummed his agreement Jonathan toppled the two of them back into Steve’s bed making both of them laugh.

“Sleep sounds good.” Steve twisted and burrowed into his boyfriend’s arms, sleep beckoning him and the warmth of Jonathan making him feel safe and comfortable.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnarkySnartes wanted a sequel to the Steve/Jonathan kinktober fic

“Where did you even get these?” Steve asked his boyfriend who was kneeling in front of the bed. Hands soft but sure as he wrapped the supple leather cuffs around Steve’s ankles. The silver metal bar between the cuffs was keeping Steve’s legs parted and feet planted on the floor. It forced Steve to sit on the edge of the bed, facing the mirror in the bedroom. 

“I went a few towns over where no one knows me and did some research,” Jonathan answered, voice shy even as he smoothed his hand up Steve’s bare right leg as he rose to his own feet. 

“You really put effort into this huh?” Steve’s voice was fond even as he allowed Jonathan to manipulate him until his wrists were in the same position as his legs. His hands were planted on the bed behind him; being held apart by a short spreader bar attached to the cuffs wrapped snugly around his wrists. 

“I wanted to, you look just as pretty as I imagined you would.” Jonathan praised as he took a step back to look at his boyfriend all trussed up and cock already half hard between his open thighs. 

“Are you just going to look all night?” Steve shook his head to brush some of his hair back over his shoulders as he looked up at his still fully dressed boyfriend, somehow seeing that Jonathan was still clothed and he was fully naked and exposed made Steve’s heart beat faster in his chest. 

“No, that’s not the plan baby.” Jonathan smiled at Steve’s impatience and stepped closer, dragging his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve whimpered at the light tug on the strands of his hair, he knew that having Jonathan know about that kink of his was going to come back at him one day and it seems today is that day. 

Jonathan used his hold on Steve’s hair to tip his head back and he tangled his fingers tightly in the soft locks before pulling at just the right angle. Steve outright moaned, hips jerking up off the bed as a pearl of pre-cum started to form at the slit. 

“Keep your eyes on the mirror baby, I want you to watch yourself as you come just from me pulling at your hair,” Jonathan instructed with a small knowing smile on his lips, he had been wondering about this since he discovered Steve’s weakness to his hair. 

“Jon, oh god.” Steve gasped as he made eye contact with himself in the mirror. He already looked like he had been fucked by Jonathan but this was all just because of Jonathan’s hand in his hair and he felt debauched in the best way possible. His cock was freely leaking down as a familiar feeling coiled in his gut as he thrust up into the air, whining at the lack of friction on his aching cock. 

“None of that baby, just from my hand in your hair.” Jonathan scolded and Steve found himself stilling almost instantly and let out a moan when he was rewarded with a twist of his hair. Jonathan then dug his nails against Steve’s scalp before pulling rather hard at the hair in his grip. Steve let out a loud cry, his back arching and cock spurting ropes of cum that landed on his stomach as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

“That’s it, just like that.” Jonathan praised as he eased up his grip and started to stroke Steve’s hair instead. 

“Wow,” Steve wet his lips once he could form proper words. 

“I knew you could do it, baby, you looked amazing.” Jonathan praised as he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. Steve wiggled his wrists against the cuffs and bar as he wanted to pull Jonathan closer but he couldn’t move at all so he was content to just kiss back. 

“I want you to keep watching, I want you to see what I see whenever I look at you.” Jonathan stroked Steve’s cheek, knowing that Steve had surprisingly low self-esteem and blushed so prettily when he was praised.

“I’ll try,” Steve would keep his eyes on the mirror; the reflection of him and Jonathan together was not something he could turn down. 

“I know you’ll do it,” Jonathan said confident in his boyfriend as he gracefully sank to his knees between Steve’s parted legs. Jonathan smoothed his hands up to curl around Steve’s muscled thighs thanks to all the basketball the other teen played. Jonathan ducked down and flicked his tongue over the tip of Steve’s flaccid cock, working on bringing the organ back to full hardness. 

With Steve being a young man with a healthy libido and the sight of his boyfriend kneeling between his legs and warm mouth on his cock it honestly didn’t take much for a second erection appear. 

Steve moaned, eyes still trained on the mirror remembering what Jonathan had told him to do. His boyfriend started to suck harder at his cock while slowly bobbing his head and twisting his tongue around the hard flesh. Steve strained against the cuffs unable to stop himself as he fought back an urge to touch Jonathan, to guide his head down further on his cock. 

Jonathan flicked his eyes up as he hollowed his cheeks, pillow lips wrapped around the girth of Steve’s cock. Steve almost lost it right then and there, the sight was breathtaking and lighting every nerve of Steve’s body on fire. Jonathan closed his eyes and went back to bobbing his head varying pressures, as he went, as he knew how much Steve loved when he did that. 

Steve dragged his eyes away from Jonathan’s face and stared at their reflection. His face was flushed, a bit of drool was starting to form in the corner of his mouth and his eyes were blown wide with lust and need. Jonathan’s hands were slender and artistic from their place on Steve’s thighs and his dusty blond hair was swaying with the backward and forward movements of his head. 

“Jon, oh hell I’m close,” Steve warned, curling his fingers into fists against the sheets of the bed below him while his toes hooked into the ratty carpet his feet were planted on. 

“I know baby, remember to keep your eyes on yourself.” Jonathan let Steve’s erection pop out from between his lips. Steve nodded unable to pull his gaze away from himself and Jonathan in the mirror only feet away. Steve watched as a groan escaped from his lips as Jonathan jerked him off with quick precision and Steve watched himself come undone once more. It was different and yet somehow enlightening to see pure bliss cross his face even as his cum coated Jonathan’s hand. 

“I don’t think I could ever get enough of watching you like this baby,” Jonathan cleaned his hand off as he rose to his feet and he leaned down to kiss Steve’s slack lips. 

“Next time you get to be in these bars.” Steve murmured against his boyfriend’s lips.

“I don’t know baby, I think they fit you rather well.” Jonathan caressed Steve’s jawline before kissing away any complaints Steve was sure to voice and smiled when Steve made a happy noise and sank into the kiss.


End file.
